


Catch Me, Darling.

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Danger, Drama, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Slow Burn, Stripper AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: Arthur Kirkland found nothing wrong with his choice of a nighttime career. If anything, he liked it. The whistles and catcalls, roaring fanfare, not to mention the money… What wasn’t there to like? It was all well and good until Arthur found himself in a sexually frustrated slump. But rest assured, his problems would be cured when he met Mr. Jones, the young executive of an investing company. The flirtatious games gradually become more and then suddenly... Mr. Jones is gone. No letter, no text, and Arthur is furious. But it seems there may be something more to the disappearance, something far more simple... something sinister. Both the dancer and the businessman have been hiding secrets from each other.(This story is in the process of being completely re-written! Updates will be posted as soon as possible! :D)





	Catch Me, Darling.

Like jolts of electricity, the roars of the crowd electrified his skin. Beneath the neon lights that glowed in the darkness he was beautiful. Like a watercolor painting, the wet beams of vivid light dripped down his shoulder blades. Never had Arthur felt so alive. He made his way through the groups of catcalling men, smiling as he met the gaze of strangers. He saw the way they oogled him, they way they licked their lips as he swayed to the blaring music that vibrated the entire club. Arthur loved it entirely. Perhaps to have washed up here from where he had once come was a disgrace; Arthur didn’t give a damn.

They called him the Queen of Broken hearts. Ever since Arthur Kirkland had begun working at Club L’Amour, he had climbed the ropes spectacularly, giving a dazzling performance every night. He enchanted men and took them home. Francis never said anything, although sleeping with customers was against the rules. Soon, the dancer was leaving a trail of lovesick men everywhere he went, and he became the club’s number one dancer.

But his entire life changed when another stranger came into the club, a charming stranger in an Armani suit with a sultry southern drawl. Blue eyes drew him in, and suddenly, Arthur began to crave. Like gravitational force, the businessman lured him in and just when everything seemed too good to be true, the man in the suit disappeared. It had led him on one of the wildest journeys of his life; One that Arthur would remember forever, because… he had fallen in love.

“Howdy, darlin,’ miss me?”

The neon lights ghosted over the handsome face of a blond-haired businessman and Arthur smiled, letting a strong arm wrap around his waist.

“I don’t know, Mr. Jones… I’m a very busy man.”

“Too busy for a private lap dance for your fiancé?”

Arthur turned his head and planted a kiss to his jaw, staring lustfully, “Never. But it might cost you, Mr. Jones.”

“Baby, money ain’t no object. Anything for my queen, darlin.”

Arthur laughed and took the business man’s hand. He pulled him through the swarm of sweating bodies until they were in his dressing room. Immediately he shoved the brute onto a velvet couch. His stilettos clicked on the wood floor as he walked to his vanity and lit a cigarette.

“You shouldn’t smoke so many of those, Arthur.”

“Says the one who bums off my cigarettes daily.”

The dancer took a drag and exhaled the smoke as he walked over to the sofa and sat on Mr. Jones’ lap.

“I remember the day you walked in here. You took my cigarette right from my hand and smoked it.”

Mr. Jones smiled and grabbed onto Arthur’s hips.

“You were wearing fishnets and red stilettos…”

“Damn right I was.”

Mr. Jones smirked, and with his hand, pulled Arthur closer, kissing his lips gently.

“And then I fell in love. And you saved me.”

Arthur paused, his green eyes softening as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck,

“You saved me too,” He whispered, “You really caught me, darling.”


End file.
